Splintered
by macrauchenia
Summary: 250 drabbles, 250 words. Spoilers, episode tags, canon/noncanon pairings and individual warnings inside. Also features multiple AUs, including HighSchool!AU and RandomDeaths!AU. Drabble 7: True.
1. Renown

**Timeframe: **Post-Homecoming  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or Green Lantern. It all belongs to DC comics. And the evil, happiness ruining Giancarlo Volpe.  
**Authors Note: **I know I already have a drabble set for GL:TAS, but this one is different. The other one (Shades and Hues) is for oneshots and longer things. This will be a collection of 250 drabbles, each 250 words (or so) each. I am so sorry to be spamming you guys with all these GL:TAS fics, but I've been super inspired lately D:  
Wish this crazy author luck in reaching all 250 drabbles!

* * *

**Renown**

"Sergeant Kilowog…"

The Bolavixian paused halfway down the hallway and turned back to face the tentative Red Lantern. For a usually composed young man, Red looked a bit distracted. "Yeah?"

"I was not present when you retold your tale of defeating the Red Lantern Armada at the banquet. May I ask what happened? How were you able to defeat all of those crafts?" Judging from the kid's expression, Kilowog knew that the Red Lantern next to him knew firsthand how lethal the fleet could be.

"It wasn't really just me. This other guy, a _Blue_ Lantern, appeared out of thin air. The most cheerful guy I've ever met. I think his name was Saint Walker—yeah, that was his name."

At the mention of the Blue Lantern's name, a spark of recognition flashed across the kid's eyes. Kilowog frowned slightly. "D'you know him?"

A rueful smile tugged at the Red's pale lips. "Sort of. We've met once before, though I would consider our meeting sufficient enough in gauging an accurate impression of his personality. "

"Then I guess I don't need to say anything else." There was a beat of silence before Kilowog's mocking smile returned. "If there's anyone out there who could knock some sort of a positive change in to you, I bet it would be him."

Razer's unfocused gaze fell somewhere past the Green Lantern, staring at nothing—or perhaps something in the far, far future. "I do not doubt it," Kilowog heard the kid murmur softly.

* * *

**Thanks!**


	2. Reveal

**Timeframe: **Post-Loss  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or Green Lantern. It all belongs to DC comics. And the evil, happiness ruining Giancarlo Volpe.  
**Authors Note: **I don't know if you guys have heard, but please send emails and letters and what have you to Cartoon Network to help prevent GL:TAS from being canceled! Thanks!

* * *

If anything, Scar was _satisfied_ with Aya's sacrifice. _"It will save me a good deal of trouble_," the Guardian had murmured far too loudly than she had anticipated.

"How _dare_ you!" In a flash of white scorching rage—more terrible than anything he had ever felt before—Razer was suddenly at the Guardian's throat, his broiling red flames keeping her squirming blue body pinned to the icy walls of the lifeless Interceptor. Everything happened so fast; Razer was barely conscious of the loud roaring in his ears—his own labored pants of fury. The others might have been shouting, pleading with him, but he couldn't hear. The Guardian's varying expressions of pure fear and loathing fought across her wrinkled features.

Suddenly the Red Lantern's rage broke and he dropped the woman, taking a step back. Her expression remained constant, even as she collapsed to the floor. Razer turned to face his fellow Green Lanterns, his _friends_, but he could only see masks of fear and uncertainty chiseled across their features. It wasn't until he glimpsed the smirk of malicious glee on Zilius Zox's face did he finally realize that they were looking at him like a Red Lantern, the thing he used to be. Something tugged painfully at his heart, reminding him that only one person never saw him as a monster. _She_ never revealed loathing or fear on her face. And she was de—

"I must leave."

Razer was off of the dead ship before anyone could stop him.

* * *

**So, I'm still not getting the hang of drabbles yet...**


	3. Leap

**Timeframe: **Highschool!AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or Green Lantern. It all belongs to DC comics.

* * *

_The wind was crisp from where he was standing, caressing his bare cheek and urging him to just take one more ste—_

"Are you really going to jump?"

The voice sliced through the silence, causing the teenager to nearly topple over the edge he was teetering over.

Razer didn't turn around. "What does my death matter to you?"

"It matters a great deal more than you think, Razer." Upon hearing his name, Razer's head turned slightly to face the speaker. As he had assumed, the man on the ledge with him was his school's guidance counselor. _Something Walker. _

"What could have happened that would drive you to this?" Mr. Walker's voice was warm and inquisitive, yet he didn't seem too concerned at the sight of a teenage boy perched precariously on the ledge of a multistory building.

Turning back to the whistling wind, Razer suppressed a bitter chuckle. "I don't even remember what my parents look like anymore. Violence has ripped my home apart since I was eight, and my girlfriend is—" he swallowed painfully "—gone." His lip lifted into a harsh sneer. "What have I got to lose?"

Mr. Walker watched him for a moment with his light blue eyes, his midnight pupils shining brightly.

"Yet, you are still here," he smiled. "You must have hope, Razer, that someday it will get better. Instead," he glanced pointedly at the ledge, "you must take a leap of faith."

He took a shuddering breath and stepped off the ledge.

* * *

**I should just stahp.**


	4. Requite

**Timeframe: **AU (possibly during Ranx)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or Green Lantern. It all belongs to DC comics. And the evil, happiness ruining Giancarlo Volpe.  
**Author's Note: **I tried doing 250 words per drabble, but, well, I gave up with that 'cause you guys were right-that is too short xD

* * *

The massive robot in front of them turned gradually; the pilot's dissatisfied face was the last thing to face the debris of her children and their murderers. The triumphant cheering from the legion of the emerald soldiers died down abruptly as they all focused on the enemy. Their small celebrations over defeating the Manhunter armada was instantly forgotten when the Anti-Monitors glowing hand rose in the air.

"Aya! Stop!"

Her head twisted slowly to face the emerging group of three Lanterns from the crowd. Though they looked rough from the battle, and the Sergeant was cradling one arm gently, they were all stable and alive.

"You tried to kill me," she started slowly and coldly, her shiny black eyes cutting across Hal and Kilowog briefly to land firmly on Razer. "You killed my children."

Hal swallowed, "Aya, I'm sorry—but they aren't yo—"

"You _killed _my children." The Anti-Monitor rose higher in the air, causing the trio to crane their necks to catch a better glimpse of her. "Consequences must be paid."

The male members of the Interceptor rose to intercept her, but Razer was the first to reach her, his inner demons spurring him faster to Aya than the others.

"Aya—listen to me. This isn't _you._" He tried begging with her for what felt like the hundredth time. And as with every other time, she merely regarded his pleas with a straight, bored face. "You have to sna—"

Speaking not only to her former crewmates, but to the entire gathering of Green Lantern soldiers, Aya's voice took on an ominous tone. "Because you have destroyed my children, I now seek compensation for my losses."

Hal frowned. "I don't understand… We have nothing to _give _you."

A joyless, cruel smile stitched itself across the AI's lips. "You took something of mine; I shall now take something of yours." She lifted up her hand again and aimed towards the small group of three Lanterns. A filmy sheet of power pulsed from her palm, blasting the three backwards. It then picked up the tumbling Red Lantern, encasing him in a strong bubble of energy. Razer tried to blast a hole through the orb, but the shot ricocheted and nearly took of his head. He settled for pressing both hands against the smooth sides and staring out at the others with a look of barely concealed terror.

Righting himself, Hal shot toward the captive Red Lantern, only to be buffeted back by other pulse of energy. "Let him go, Aya!"

The smile tilted a bit more. "I believe Razer shall suffice as suitable compensation for the loss of my children. His life is now mine." Without another word, Aya lifted through the air, disappearing with her prisoner.

Hal prepared to follow, but a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"D'you think she'll kill the kid?"

Hal took a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't know."

* * *

A great big thank you to **Sounddrive, Penguinbandits523, and Crying Fantern **for leaving awesome reviews.


	5. Recognition

**Timeframe: **Slightly AUish...? Possibly?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or Green Lantern. It all belongs to DC comics. And the evil, happiness ruining Giancarlo Volpe.  
**Author's Note: **Oh, gosh, this is what happened when I take away the word limit. They get _longer. _I hope you guys like this. I'm not sure how I feel about it o.O

* * *

"So, Razer," the young Red Lantern looked up, surprised to be ripped from his reveries. Hal and Razer were alone on the bridge; the former had been idly twisting the currently disabled steering commands while the latter merely stared out the window. "All those months ago—what _really _made you turn? Y'know, back into a good guy."

Razer's expression morphed into a confused frown. "I don't understand."

"What I'm saying is there must to have been a reason for you to have stopped acting like a Red Lantern and more like a, well, _Green _Lantern. You probably weren't such a bad guy before Atrocitus, but…" Hal trailed off. He didn't want to mention aloud how bad the kid had been when they first met.

"The Sergeant's hammer was quite persuasive," Razer remarked dryly.

A grin stretched across Hal's face. "I gotta agree with you there—but there's another reason. I know it."

Razer was silent for a moment, and Hal feared that he may have prodded too far. Even though the kid was much more open now about his feelings, his past had always been a dark subject.

"Hey, listen—you don't have to ans—"

"No, it's fine," Razer glanced back up at Hal. "It just may sound stupid to you though."

"Have you forgotten who you're talking too?" Hal's grin grew wider. "I'm the king of stupid things."

A faint smirk briefly ghosted across Razer's face. "I cannot argue with that." He hesitated for a moment before beginning his explanation. "When you and Kilowog intercepted Zilius and I," his voice took on a harsh tone, "during our mission to kill Green Lantern Shyir Rev, something about your attacks felt familiar. It was as if the whole thing had happened before."

"Oh," Hal nodded understandingly. "Kind of like déjà vu." Razer gave him a blank stare. "It's like when—well, it's exactly like what you just explained. Anyway, as you were saying."

"I realized later that it was because I had come into contact with your ring before."

Hal frowned. "I swear we had never met before that day."

Razer suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I _know._ But," he stopped again, "I've met your ring before." Hal still looked confused. "A Green Lantern ring passes from one Lantern to his successor, correct? The ring still remains the same ring."

A small "oooh" escaped Hal's lips. He was starting to understand now. "So you're saying that you had met Abin Sur when you were younger?" The slits in the human's emerald domino mask widened in surprise.

Razer nodded once. "Yes, when I was a child, I met your predecessor." The Red Lantern was quiet for a moment. "He was very honorable."

"So I've heard," Hal replied cryptically. He leaned forward in his seat; an awed expression was still stretched across his face. "But that is amazing, Razer, that you were able to recognize the ring. I don't think I've ever heard of that before. It must have been a big moment for you to have remembered it."

"It had a very profound effect on me," Razer was starting to turn back into his vague self. Hal had a feeling he only had one more question before he lost the Red's willingness to answer.

"So, how did that convince you change sides?"

Razer stood up stiffly and walked towards the exit. The doors slid apart with a smooth _zsherp, _but the young man didn't leave through them. "I owed your predecessor a debt. I sought to repay it through adding his successor." He disappeared, leaving Hal with twice as many questions than he had before the conversation.

* * *

Thank you so much to every who has reviewed :'D You guys are AWESOME!  
I'll add a part two later if you guys want to find out what happened between Abin Sur and Razer.


	6. Unrequited

**Timeframe: **Slightly AUish...? Possibly?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or Green Lantern. It all belongs to DC comics.  
**Author Note: **Thanks to a broken clavical (my first broken bone...yay! xD), I'm up on so many painkillers, so bear with me. I'm a bit not lucid. These next coupla fics will probably be pretty messed up.

* * *

Run-ins with the Red Lanterns were becoming nearly weekly occurrences. Oddly enough, the little team onboard the Interceptor always seemed to be ambushed by the same team of Red Lanterns: a male with a single eye, a brutish giant, and a female with torn wings. Every battle started the same—each Red Lantern would pair off to face one of their Green counterparts. However, where the male Lanterns constantly "reshuffled" their partners, Aya's female enemy remained the same. The Red Lantern who identified herself as Bleez rarely went after the Sergeant or Green Lantern Hal, and never would she attempt to strike Razer.

Aya, with her newfound knowledge of human dealings from Hal, simply assumed that A, it was impolite for any male to harm a female, and B, Bleez deemed Aya (another female) as an appropriate enemy to fight. But with every clash, the Red Lantern's rage against Aya grew more violent and more directed towards the AI, and she alone. Even with her limited knowledge of social interactions, Aya recognized that this behavior was irregular—even for a Red Lantern. Curiosity got the better of the Artificial Intelligence, and she made a mental note to ask the Red Lantern during their next foreseeable confrontation.

However, their next meeting was not predictable in that for the first time, with his own enemy incapacitated, Razer assisted Aya against Bleez. With every attack and blast Razer shielded from Aya, Bleez's rage grew so intense that her dark eyes illuminated in a burst of flames. With an inhuman screech, she sent a beam of raging crimson in Aya's direction, whose attention was diverted by monitoring Razer's formerly unconscious enemy.

"_Aya! No!"_

The young man shoved the Artificial Intelligence out of the way of the blast, taking the full brunt of the explosion with his exposed back. He grunted out a pained cry and tumbled through the air with his eyes squeezed shut. Feeling a surge of unpleasant energy Aya could only explain as _rage_, she turned slowly towards Bleez, who had an odd expression of horror and anger seared across her features.

"I suggest you leave _now," _Aya commanded in a low voice.

Upon hearing the computer's undamaged voice and seeing her unscarred face, flames erupted around the trembling Red Lantern's thin frame. "You should have been the one!" Bleez all but shrieked at Aya.

Aya's brilliant blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Explain."_

An ugly, hate-filled sneer lit up across Bleez's dark lips. "You can't even love him," she hissed then paused. Throwing one last curiously desperate look at Razer's prone form, she flapped her torn wings backwards. "You're nothing but a computer! How can he love _you?!_"

The exchange was abrupt and confusing. Bleez disappeared, leaving Aya with more questions to ask Hal and a deep, inexplicable feeling in her circuits. _Was it pity?_

* * *

Not gonna lie, I ship really hard a one-sided!Bleez/Razer.


	7. True

**Timeframe: **Slightly AUish...? Possibly? Takes place during Endgame. I don't think I need to specify when.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or Green Lantern. It all belongs to DC comics.  
**Author Note: **I think I've finally lost it.  
**On a side note, if anyone wants to make fanart of this piece, I will GIVE YOU MY SOUL AND MY ETERNAL SERVITUDE (and anything else you might want in the world x'D)**

* * *

"_True love is different."_

"_I require more information. What type of love do you have for me? True love or some other love?"_

The Red Lantern's body was far too still. Aya placed her hands on either of the dying young man's shoulders and willed all of her energy, her hope, and her love into his prone form.

"You will be all right, Razer." She pleaded, emotion painfully clouding her tone. "You _must _be all right."

With a rising streak of panic, Aya felt her stored power depleting, yet Razer's deadly wounds still refused to heal. With a pathetic _fizzle_, the last of the AI's energy dissipated over Razer's lifeless body.

"_No…" _The breathy gasp left the computer's artificial lips. She turned towards Hal, her wide, desperate eyes scouring the human's face for any chance of a miracle. "What must I do, Green Lantern Hal? I cannot allow Razer to die!"

Hal looked about as lost as Aya. "I… I don't know…"

"Unacceptable," Aya turned her damp gaze back to her dying love. She pressed harder against Razer's cold shoulders. She wracked all of her internal databases, scrutinizing over 324 different cultures to try to find some last chance miracle to save Razer. Sudden an image from an Earthling storybook ripped through her mind, causing the AI to jerk back involuntary while letting out a shocked gasp.

_Small humans gathered around a glass bed. _

_A lovely young woman, sleeping—no, dead. _

_A well-dressed young man approaches. _His face was quite expressive. _Sorrow? Regret?_

_No, hope. _Aya paused. _Love?_

_He leans forward and his lips make contact with the female's rosy lips. _Aya's processors dully noted this as a kiss. _Regret._

_A _true _love's kiss. _

_The man pulls back and nothing happens. Then her closed eyes flicker and her cold lips curl into a gentle smile. The spell is broken._

"Aya, I'm sorry, bu—" Hal's voice buzzed behind her, but her audio receptors weren't functioning at full capacity at the moment.

The Artificial Intelligence gently cupped the back of Razer's head and lifted him slightly off the ground. Razer's cool body temperature registered on her scanners and it caused a painful twist in her circuitry.

_Razer, I'm sorry. _

With her eyes closed, Aya leaned forward and lightly pressed her smooth lips against Razer's chapped, slightly gaped mouth. Aya's eyes squeezed tighter when she felt no reaction from the Red Lantern.

_No…_

She pressed her lips so forcefully against Razer's lips that a green spark jumped from her body to his. Aya slowly opened her eyes, a heavy pain she had only felt once before tearing through her mind.

Then, a pair of blue eyes slowly opened, and a pained, confused expression morphed into a gasp of joy.

"_Aya…?"_

* * *

**Again, I really, really want to see a Princess!Razer being woken up by Aya's true love kiss x'D**


End file.
